1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a cover member that can pivot in relation to a base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus including a cover member that can pivot in relation to a base member has been used. In such an electronic apparatus, if a force in the direction to open the cover member is applied even after the cover member has reached the limit of its pivot operation, an excessive force is applied to a pivot portion due to the principle of leverage. As a result, the shaft and hinge of the cover may be damaged.
In order to solve the above-described problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-208143 discusses a method for supporting the pivot onto the apparatus body using an elastic supporting member to prevent the shaft and hinge of a cover from being damaged. However, in the apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-208143, although the elastic supporting member, which can elastically deform, can set off the excessive force that may be applied to the pivot, if the shaft or the cover is deformed, it may become necessary to disassemble the entire apparatus body. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to repair the apparatus.